The Battles of the 8 Digidestined
by charm3power
Summary: The Digidestined fight Myotismon. He captures Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon. As the Digidestined rescue him, a battle begins. They defeat Myotismon, but then he comes back, stronger than before.
1. Captures, Base, Searching

My story is changing the episode where Wizardmon is injured, Gatomon is taken, and the episodes after up to Myoitismon's final defeat. I may go into the Dark Master Saga.

* * *

Beach. Tai and Agumon arrive as Wizardmon and Myotismon fight. Wizardmon grabs the crest.

"Grizzly Wing!" said Myotismon.

The blast hits Wizardmon, who falls into the river.

"WIZARDMON!" said Gatomon.

"Why do you betray me? Wait. Are you the 8th digimon?" said Myotismon.

Gatomon wipes the tears from her eyes, and glares at him. Bats fly toward Gatomon.

"Oh, no you don't." said Tai.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon.

The blast destroys the bats.

"Crimson Lightning!" said Myotismon.

The blast hits Greymon, knocking him into the cliff.

"Greymon! Digivolve again!" said Tai.

His crest begins to glow.

"Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon!"

"Giga Blasters!" said Metal Greymon.

Myotismon dodges it, as the blasts go into the sky.

"Grizzly Wing!" said Myotismon.

The blast hits Metal Greymon, knocking him back into the cliff again.

"Crimson Lightning!" said Myotismon.

The blast hits Metal Greymon, who dedigivolves back to Agumon. More bats arrive, and grab Gatomon, and Agumon.

"NO!" said Tai.

A Devidramon arrives. It grabs Tai in its claws before he can escape. Myotismon laughs, and flies away, with the bats holding the 2 digidestined digimon, and the Devidramon holding Tai.

Hidden base. Lab. Agumon and Gatomon were being scanned by Datamon to see if they knew whom the 8th digidestined was, and where he or she was.

Dungeon. Tai is locked up in a dungeon cell. Myotismon taunts him.

"Enjoy that cell. You won't be staying here long. You see I only need your digimon. Since I don't need you, I'm going to dispose of you. I'm not sure how yet, but in the mean time, you'll remain here." said Myotismon.

Myotismon leaves, and heads to the lab.

Kari's house. Kari calls Izzy, and tells him everything that happened.

"I'll get the others. We'll go to the beach, and call you back." said Izzy.

Beach. Izzy and Sora are on Kabuterimon, with Birdramon flying next to him. Matt, Mimi, Togemon, and Garurumon search the land around the beach. Joe and Ikakumon are searching the water. Joe is in a scuba diving suit.

"Joe. I think I found something." said Ikakumon.

"Then go for it." said Joe.

Ikakumon dives under and finds Wizardmon, injured.

"Wizardmon? I thought he worked for Myotismon." said Joe.

"Kari said he's on our side now. Even if he isn't maybe we can get some answers out of him." said Ikakumon.

"Okay. Let's take him up." said Joe.

Joe grabs Wizardmon, and Ikakumon goes to the surface, and heads for sure. Garurumon, Togemon, Mimi, and Matt walk over to him.

"You found Wizardmon." said Matt.

Kabuterimon and Birdramon land. Sora and Izzy climb off Kabuterimon.

"Stand down for now, but stay in champion form just in case." said Izzy.

Ikakumon, Togemon, Garurumon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon nod. Wizardmon wakes up.

"Wizardmon?" asked Izzy.

"You are the other digidestined. But wasn't there 1 more?" asked Wizardmon.

"He's at home with his digimon partner." said Matt.

"You can tell him this later. Myotismon attacked. But I have Kari's crest. Gatomon is Kari's digimon, and Tai had Kari's digivice." said Wizardmon.

Wizardmon looks around.

"Where are Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon?" asked Wizardmon.

"We don't know. Kari called us, and said they came here to help you and Gatomon." said Izzy.

"Oh, no. Myotismon must have them." said Wizardmon.

"Where is his base?" asked Matt.

"I can show you, but you better get the other digidestined. You'll need all the help you can get." said Wizardmon.

"Right. We better leave Kari's crest with her." said Izzy.

"Good idea." said Matt.

"You all wait here. Mimi, Palmon, and I will ride Kabuterimon to Kari's and give her the Crest. Then we'll be back." said Izzy.

"Birdramon and I will come with you." said Sora.

"I need to go with you. I'm the one who brought Kari and Gatomon together. Gatomon forgot everything after Myotismon enslaved her, but thanks to my help, and Kari's digivice, Gatomon has started to remember her past." said Wizardmon.

"Well, Joe, Ikakumon, Garurumon, and I will go get Tk and Patamon." said Matt.

Joe bandages Wizardmon up, before climbing onto Ikakumon.

"All right. Good luck." said Izzy.

Izzy, Mimi, Palmon, and Wizardmon climb onto Kabuterimon. Birdramon and Kabuterimon fly into the air. Sora grabs Birdramon's foot, as the 2 flying digimon head to Kari's house. Matt climbs onto Garurumon. Ikakumon and Garurumon head to the water, and swim to the other city to get Tk and Patamon.

Kari's house. Izzy, Mimi, Palmon, Sora, Wizardmon, Kabutermion, and Birdramon arrive at the balcony. Kari walks out, and Izzy hands Kari her crest.

"What about Tai? Agumon? Gatomon?" asked Kari.

"Myotismon has them." said Izzy.

"Oh, no." said Kari.

"Don't let anyone know about Gatomon, or Agumon, except us. Joe, Matt, and Tk also have digimon partners. Gomamon, Gabumon, and Patamon. Don't tell anyone except one of us, or our digimon partners about Gatomon and Agumon. Any other digimon could be working for Myotismon." said Izzy.

Kari nods, as the 2 flying digimon head off to the island where Tk is. Kari looks at her crest, and a tear goes down her cheek. She wipes it away.

"Tai. Gatomon. Please be all right." said Kari.

Island. Matt and Joe get onto the dock, as the 2 digimon dedigivolve to Gabumon and Gomamon. They are about to leave when they see Kabuterimon and Birdramon arrive. Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Palmon get onto the dock.Birdramon and Kabuterimon dedigivolve into Biyomon and Tentomon. The group then heads to Tk's house.Mega Sedramon pops its head out of the water, watching the digidestined leave.It dives back under the water, and whispers something to a Divermon, who swims away.

Hidden base. Demidevumon arrives, and taunts Gatomon.

"You should have stayed on our side. But you blew it, kitty cat. Now I'm staying as number one." said Demidevumon.

"Don't kid yourself. Myotismon would kill you himself, especially since your usefulness is running out." said Gatomon.

"Don't talk like that. Myotismon is my boss, and I'll do what he says." said Demidevumon.

Exit. Myotismon is standing there. A Divermon surfaces.

"Lord Myotismon. The rest of the digidestined have left Obdiava, except for the 8th child." said Divermon.

"Mega Sedramon will take care of them. I have to find the 8th child." said Myotismon.

The Divermon nods, and swims back underwater. Myotismon walks to the lab.

Lab. Myotismon arrives.

"Hi, boss." said Demi-devumon.

Myotismon ignores Demi-devumon.

"Report, Datamon." said Myotismon.

"They both know her. She is the sister of the leader. Her name is Kari." said Datamon.

"Hmm. Maybe she'll surrender when she discovers I have her brother, her digimon, her friend, and her digivice." said Myotismon.

"Yeah. I still can't figure out how they work." said Datamon.

Datamon pointed to the 2 digivices, which were now opened.

"You broke them!" said Agumon.

"Ha. No worries. I'll just repair them." said Datamon.

Datamon begins to fix them, while Myotismon leaves to make preparations to bring Kairi to his base. Demi-Devumon follows him out of the room. Agumon and Gatomon look at each other while Datamon is repairing the digivices. Myotismon's laughter is heard throughout the base.


	2. Captivity in Base, Escape, Digimon battl...

Kari's house. Kari is wearing a yellow shirt, and pink pants. She had changed out of her pajamas. The Crest of Light and her whistle are around her neck. Kari also has a backpack around her, with supplies. She has decided to find Tai and Gatomon by herself. She knows it is scary and dangerous but she isn't going to leave them by themselves with Myotismon. She leaves, and has money. She heads to the ferry, and realizes all the boats are closed.

"How am I going to get across?" asked Kari.

A boy with blonde hair walks out.

"Tk?" asked Kari.

"Kari? What are you doing here?" asked Tk.

"Myotismon took Tai, Agumon, my digivice, and my digimon partner, Gatomon." said Kari.

Patamon flies in.

"I think we better catch up." said Tk.

The 2 kids walk into a building, and Patamon follows.

"Now start at the beginning." said Tk.

"Gatomon and Wizardmon are good digimon. They quit Myotismon's forces, and tried to get my crest back. They succeeded. Wizardmon and the other digidestined, including your brother Matt, went to your town to get you and Patamon. But Myotismon took Tai, Gatomon, and Agumon with him. I'm so afraid." said Kari.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Kari." said Tk.

"What about you? What are you doing in Obdiva?" asked Kari.

"My mom and I came to visit Matt and dad. She's gone to the TV studio to get dad and Matt." said Tk.

"Why are you at this bad motel?" asked Kari.

"Well, mom has been acting strangely for awhile. I don't know why. She's been afraid of the monster attacks. She wants Matt and dad to move to our town." said Tk.

"I don't think they will, Tk." said Kari.

"I know. Mom's going to be so disappointed." said Tk.

"You're going to have to leave her a note. We have to join the others, and save Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon." said Kari.

"All right. But I can't write much yet." said Tk.

"Then let's type a message on the computer." said Kari.

Kari opens up a typing file, and leaves a message for Tk's mom. The 2 kids then leave with Patamon.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

Angemon grabs Tk and Kari, and flies over the ocean. He doesn't notice Mega Sedramon.

"Lightning Javelin!" said Mega Sedramon.

Mega Sedramon fires at Angemon, who dedigivolves back to Patamon. Tk, Kari, and Patamon fall into the ocean. They surface, and Kari and Tk float on Kari's backpack, with Patamon on top of it.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kari.

"MATT! SORA! HELP!" yelled Tk.

Island. Tk's house. The group arrives, and finds no one home.

"It's late. Tk should be sleeping, and they aren't here." said Matt.

Just then 2 men run by.

"Did you hear? 2 kids are in the bay, and some monster is attacking them." said 1 man.

"2 kids. I hope one of them is not Tk." said Matt.

Matt runs towards the bay. Gabumon and the rest of the group run after him.

Bay. The digidestined arrives, and there is now a crowd.

"TK!" said Matt.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

The crowd flees into the city, leaving the digidestined and their digimon to fight. Sora, Mimi, Palmon, and Izzy stay on the shore. Joe rides Ikakumon out, while Matt rides Garurumon out. Birdramon and Kabuterimon distract Mega Sedramon.

"Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon.

"Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon.

"Needle Spray!" said Togemon.

The 3 blasts barely dent Mega Sedramon. Wizardmon stands up to join the fight.

"No. You're too weak and injured. We don't want you to be killed before we even find Tai and Gatomon." said Sora.

Wizardmon reluctantly stands down, and watches the fight with the digidestined.

"Izzy, why aren't they hurting Mega Sedramon?" asked Sora.

"It's because he's an ultimate digimon." said Izzy.

"You heard that, Birdramon. Digivolve again!" said Sora.

"You, too, Kabuterimon!" said Izzy.

"Lighting Javelin!" said Mega Sedramon.

The blasts knocks the 2 flying digimon to the ground, who dedigivolve to Biyomon and Tentomon. Sora and Izzy run up to them.

"They're hurt." said Sora.

"Needle Spray!" said Togemon.

The needles bounce off Mega Sedramon.

"We can't beat him. MATT! WE NEED WERE GARURUMON!" yelled Mimi.

Matt and Garurumon pick up Kari, and Tk. They look back to see Biyomon and Tentomon injured, and Togemon fighting Metal Sedramon.

"Mega Sedramon is an ultimate digimon." said Ikakumon.

"Lightning Javelin!" said Mega Sedramon, firing many blasts.

"Garurumon, take Joe." said Ikakumon.

Joe jumps onto Garurumon, as Ikakumon jumps forward to block the attack, as Togemon is hit, too.

"IKAKUMON!" said Joe.

"NO! I WANT EVERYONE TO STOP GETTING HURT!" yelled Mimi.

Her crest begins to glow. Togemon also glows.

"What's happening?" asked Mimi.

"Your crest is glowing. Togemon is digivolving to ultimate." said Izzy.

"Go get him Togemon!" said Mimi.

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

Mega Sedramon dives underwater, dodging the blast, which makes a wave. The wave knocks Tk off Garurumon. Joe dives underwater after him, while Matt tries to keep Kari on Garurumon. A few minutes later, Joe pushes Tk onto Garurumon.

"I have to keep you safe. I'm responsible for both of you." said Joe.

Joe is then pulled back underwater.

"JOE!" yelled all 7 digidestined, and 8 digimon.

Underwater, Joe's crest glows, as Ikakumon reaches him.

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

Zudomon surfaces with Joe.

"He's all right." said Tk.

"Garurumon get Joe, and the others to shore. Lillymon and I will handle this." said Zudomon.

Garurumon nods, and swims to shore. Matt, Tk, Joe, and Kari get off. Lillymon is flying over the water, while Zudomon is swimming towards Metal Sedramon.

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

The 3 blasts strike Mega Sedramon, who turns into data. The group then heads to shore, and the 3 digimon dedigivolve to Tsunamon, Bukemon, and Tanemon. Mimi, Matt, and Joe pick up their digimon. Joe then uses his first aid to bandage Tentomon and Biyomon's injuries.

"We still need to find Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon." said Kari.

"Then let's go." said Wizardmon.

The group then heads onto the ferry, and goes back to the other city.

Myotismon's base. A Divermon surfaces.

"What do you want now? I know the 7 children are in the other city." said Myotismon.

"No. Togemon and Ikakumon digivolved into Lillymon and Zudomon." said Divermon.

"That means that 5 of the free digidestined digimon can digivolve to ultimate." said Myotismon.

"That's not all. They destroyed Mega Sedramon." said Divermon.

"What! He was our best water digimon." said Myotismon.

"Having problems?" asked Gatomon.

"Be quiet." said Myotismon.

"Should we send the whole army after them?" asked Divermon.

"Yes. Send the army now, while they are tired out." said Myotismon.

The Divermon leaves and Myotismon laughs. He looks in to see that Datamon has fixed the 2 digivices.

"Time to check on our other guest." said Myotismon, leaving the room.


	3. Abductions, Heroes Unite, Battle

A Devidramon walks by. Gatomon's tail ring glows, and she takes control of the Devidramon.

"Crimson Claw!" said Devidramon.

The blast destroys the Datamon, and frees Gatomon and Agumon from their chains. They grab the two Digivices and the Crest of Courage from the table, and ride the Devidramon to the dungeon.

Dungeon. Myotismon arrives with a whip. He had beaten Tai with a whip, for the past couple hours, earlier. Now he had now decided fun time was over, and he was going to kill him.

"Crimson Claw!" said Devidramon, destroying the walls around them.

Myotismon whirls around to see Devidramon lunge at him. Myotismon tries to break free, while Gatomon and Agumon run into the dungeon, and free Tai. Tai takes the two digivices and the Crest of Courage.

"Crimson Lightning!" said Myotismon.

The blast disintegrates the controlled Devidramon into data. Myotismon stands up. He sees Agumon, Gabumon, and Tai, staring at him defiantly. Myotismon raises his whip, and Tai grabs the end of it, pulling it out of Myotismon's hand.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

Tai and Gatomon leap onto Greymon.

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon, destroying the ceiling.

Greymon jumps out, as the base begins to cave in. Myotismon and other digimon escape, as the base becomes rubble.

"Curse those digidestined. Oh, well. My base may be gone, but now I know who the eighth digidestined is. And I have another surprise in store for them. Come there is work to be done." said Myotismon.

Snimon, Phantomon, Demidevumon, Bakemon, and many other digimon follow Myotismon away.

Park. Digidestined and digimon are there. Bukemon, Tanemon, and Tsunamon had already digivolved to Gomamon, Palmon, and Gabumon that morning. Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon see them, and run up to them. Tai hands Kari her digivice, while Gatomon hugs Kari and Wizardmon.

"Gatomon? Are you a rookie or a champion?" asked Kari.

"I'm a champion digimon." said Gatomon.

"We've got to get home." said Tai.

Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon run to their home, nearby. Tk and Patamon run back to the hotel, they were staying at. Joe takes Wizardmon home with him, for he and his brother are training to be doctors and may able to treat his injuries better. The rest of the digidestined and their digimon head to their homes.

Next morning. Myotismon and his digimon attack, and begin capturing people.

Izzy's house. Izzy's room. Izzy wake up. Izzy's parents are in the room, and each is carrying a weapon. Tentomon is sitting next to him.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" asked Izzy.

"Monsters are outside." said Izzy's mom.

"We've got to get out of here." said Izzy's dad.

"They're probably more of them outside, terrorizing other people. Other kids." said Izzy.

"This isn't right." said Izzy's dad.

"The digital barrier. I forgot." said Izzy.

"Izzy?" asked Tentomon.

"I thought it was a stuffed animal." said Izzy's mom.

"It's a digimon. All those monsters are digimon too. But Tentomon is one of the good ones. seven of my other friends have digimon too. Those creeps are after us. We're the only ones who can destroy them and their leader, Myotisimon." said Izzy.

"Digital barrier? Digimon? Destroy Myotismon? I thought you were just studying." said Izzy's dad.

"There. It's set up. Now the digimon can't see us while we are in here. You two need to stay here. The digital barrier will protect you. But I need to find my friends before those goons do." said Izzy.

Tentomon flies out the window.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

Izzy jumps onto Kabuterimon's back.

"I'll be back. Just stay in this room. Where it's safe." said Izzy.

Kabuterimon flies away.

"Why couldn't someone else be chosen to save the world?" asked Izzy's mom.

"I know. I want him to come back. But he is one of the smartest people I know. We just have to hope and pray that he and his friends can save us all." said Izzy's dad.

TV station. Tk, Matt, their parents, Patamon, and Gabumon are there. So are news crews.

"Those monsters are everywhere." said Matt's dad.

"Stay here. We'll handle this." said Matt.

"What are you talking about?" asked Matt's mom.

"Those creeps are after Tk and me. And my friends. We're the only ones who can stop them." said Matt.

"What? You can't be serious." said Matt's mom.

"We're the digidestined. We were chosen to stop them. We were brought to the digital world to save it, but some of the digimon found a way to our world, so we came back to stop them." said Matt.

"This is too dangerous. Please don't go." said Matt's mom.

"We have too, Mom. Before he hurts more people." said Tk.

"He's right. I don't like it more than you do, but we must let them go." said Matt's dad.

There is a knock at the window. Matt opens it. Izzy is out there riding Kabuterimon. The news crews run out, screaming.

"Matt? Tk?" asked Matt's mom.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." said Matt.

"Here's my address. I've created a way to make you invisible to those monsters. My parents will explain everything to you." said Izzy, handing them a card.

"Please be careful." said Matt's mom.

"Hurry. Let's get over there, and gather as many people as we can." said Matt's dad.

"Right." said Matt's mom.

The two run out of the room, and tell everyone in the building to join them. The group runs out of the TV studio as Snimon arrives.

"RUN!" yelled Izzy.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon.

The two blasts destroy Snimon.

"Hurry! Run!" yelled Izzy.

Matt's parents run with the news crew people to Izzy's house. Izzy, Matt, Tk, and Gabumon ride Kabutermion. Angemon flies next to him. Their next stop is Joe's house.

Joe's house. Ikakumon is fighting Phantomon. Joe's parents, Jim, and Joe are there.

"What's going on?" asked Joe's dad.

"It's alright. I'm one of the guys trying to destroy those monsters. We followed them here to stop. But the battles in Highton View Terrace and here, caused much publicity." said Joe.

"What? You mean the battle in Highton View Terrace, four years ago wasn't terrorists?" asked Jim.

"No. It was those monsters. We call them digimon. There are evil digimon, and good digimon. Just like they are good people and bad people. My friends and I each have a digimon partner, and we're trying to stop the bad ones from hurting everyone, and destroying everything." said Joe.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Hand of Faith!"

"Horn Buster!"

Joe and his family look up. Were Garurumon, Matt, Tk, and Izzy are riding Mega Kabuterimon. Angemon is flying right next to them.

"Izzy! Tk! Matt!" said Joe.

"Hurry. Get to my house where it's safe. Our parents are already there." said Izzy.

"Go. Hurry. We'll hold them off." said Joe, climbing onto Kabuterimon.

"But..." said Joe's mom.

"Go. Before more of them show up." said Joe.

Joe's family runs away. As the digimon continue fighting.

Tai and Kari's house. Metal Greymon and Gatomon are fighting off evil digimon.

"Mom! Dad! Kairi. Run! We'll handle this." said Tai.

"I'm not leaving you, Tai." said Kairi.

"Tai, our first priority is your safety. We must get out of here. We can handle these clowns later." said Metal Greymon.

"He's right." said Gatomon.

"Fine. Let's go to Izzy's house. Fast." said Tai.

Kairi, Tai, and their parents climb into Metal Greymon, who jets towards Izzy's house. Angewomon follows him. The evil digimon continue kidnapping people.

Izzy's house. The group arrives. They find Joe's family, Matt and Tk's parents, Izzy's parents, and the news crew people there.

"What's going on?" asked Tai.

"Izzy and Matt said this would be the safest place to hide. Izzy created a digital barrier that makes us invisible to those things." said Izzy's mom.

"Mom. Dad. Stay here. You, too Kairi. We've got to go find Matt and Izzy." said Tai.

"Tk's with them. Please bring them back safely." said Tk's mom.

"I will." said Tai.

Tai's parents climb down.

"You're next, Kairi." said Tai's mom.

Kairi refuses.

"I'm not giving up now. I'm the reason he's after everyone. I have to stand and fight." said Kairi.

"Then let's go." said Metal Greymon, fling away, with Tai, Kari, and Gatomon on his back.

"TAI! KAIRI!" yelled Tai's mom.

"Don't worry. They're fine. If our kids get together, I'm sure they can beat those monsters, and they'll be back before you know it." said Tk's dad.

"But I'm so worried. Matt can take care of himself, but Tk's so young." said Tk's mom.

"Kairi's so young, too. I'm sure Tai could handle himself if he had too." said Tai's mom.

"Dear do you realize what this means? Kairi's been seeing these monsters for weeks now. But we just thought she was sick." said Tai's dad.

"Then she knew about this from the beginning. She is meant to stop them." said Tai's mom.

"We just have to pray and hope for their safe return. That doesn't mean we can't worry about them." said Izzy's mom.

"Come into the house before more of those creatures show up." said Izzy's dad.

The families walk inside and hide in Izzy's room.

Joe's house. Metal Greymon, Tai, Gatomon, and Kari arrive. They help Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Tk defeat the digimon. Tai, Kairi, Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Tk jump off their digimon, and meet up.

"We still need to find Sora and Mimi." said Joe.

"I'm afraid they were already taken." said Izzy.

"Where were they taken too?" asked Matt.

"The TV station." said Kairi.

The group looks to see Kairi pointing towards a dark cloud swirling around the TV station.

"Guys. Fogs rolling in." said Joe.

The group looks to see that fog has surrounded the city.

"He's sealing us in. We're not getting any help from the outside." said Mega Kabutermion.

"Then we're on our own." said Tai.

"We've got to rescue Sora and Biyomon." said Kairi, putting her hand out.

"And Mimi and Palmon." said Joe, putting his hand on top of Kairi's.

"And save everyone else there." said Tk, putting his hand on top of Joe's.

"And stop Myotismon's plans." said Matt, putting his hand on top of Tk's.

"And most importantly, stop Myotismon, for good." said Tai, putting his hand on top of Matt's.

The group nods. The digimon dedigivolve except for Metal Greymon and Mega Kabuterimon. Matt, Tk, Patamon, Gabumon, and Izzy climb onto Mega Kabuterimon. Kari, Tai, Joe, Gomamon, and Gatomon climb into Metal Greymon. The two digimon fly towards the TV station.

"Sora, Mimi. Don't worry. We're on our way." thought Tai.

TV station. Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, and Palmon are there with Mimi's parents, Sora's mom, and many others.

"I don't want to be here. I'm missing my soap operas." said Mimi's mom.

Bakemon begin to patrol around them.

"That does it. The kid gloves are off." said Sora.

Biyomon throws her disguise off, shocking everyone.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon.

The blast destroyed many of the Bakemon.

"Hurry. Now's your chance. Run to safety." said Sora.

Palmon throws off her disguise, while Mimi's digivice glows.

"Go get them Palmon!" said Mimi.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Needle Spray!" said Togemon.

The needles continued knocking the digimon down, while the people ran towards the exit. Myotismon flies down from the center with Demi-devumon, Devidramon, and more Bakemon.

"Digidestined. How nice for you to join us." said Myotismon.

"DIGIVOLVE AGAIN!" yelled Sora & Mimi.

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Wing Blade!" said Garudamon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

The two blasts head to Myotismon. He deflects them back to the city, causing great explosions.

"Nightmare Claw!" yelled Myotismon.

The blast hits Lillymon, paralyzing her. Garudamon flies down and grabs her. Sora and Mimi leap onto Garudamon.

"Mom, hurry. Climb on." said Sora.

Sora's mom climbs up.

"Mom, Dad. Hurry." said Mimi.

"Mimi. Come back. We have to escape with the others." said Mimi's mom.

"We are escaping." said Mimi.

Garudamon scoops up Mimi's parents in her hands, and flies away. Demi- devumon puts everyone to sleep, and they are dragged back into the TV station.

Outside TV station. The group lands. Wizardmon and the other digidestined and digimon had arrived. Wizardmon heals Lillymon, returning her to normal.

"Garudamon. Take them to my house. They'll be safe there." said Izzy.

Garudamon flies off, with Sora, Mimi, Mimi's parents, and Sora's mom onboard. Lillymon flies with them.

Izzy's house. Sora and Mimi leave their parents there.

"Go inside. Where it's safe. We'll be back." said Sora.

Garudamon flies back to the station with Sora and Mimi on her back. Lillymon flies next to Garudamon.

"MIMI! COME BACK!" yelled Mimi's mom.

"Hurry. We have to get inside, before those creatures come after us. Don't you realize our daughters rescued us. We have to hide while they defeat those other monsters." said Sora's mom, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

"Friends." said Sora's mom.

Izzy's mom opens the door.

"Hurry. Come inside." said Izzy's mom.

The four parents run inside the door, and close it. They walk into Izzy's room, which is now beginning to get crowded.

"Shh. No talking. Izzy said this room prevents them from seeing us, but they might still be able to hear us." said Izzy's mom.

Everyone then stopped talking, and just listened for the creatures in case any of them were nearby.

TV station. The eight digidestined leapt off their digimon and waited on the ground. Zudomon, Gatomon, and Were Garurumon leapt over the gate. Garudamon, Metal Greymon, Angemon, Lillymon, and Metal Kabuterimon flew over the gate.

"So, you've finally come." said Myotismon.

Myotismon begins to laugh.

"I'm getting sick of that laugh." said Sora.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Giga Blasters!" said Metal Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

"Wing Blade!" said Garudamon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Lightning Claw!" said Gatomon.

The blasts hurls all of his forces far away, knocking them unconscious.

Kairi climbs the fence, and leaps over it. She unlocks the door. The rest of the digidestined run in.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone ever again. Myotismon." said Kairi, angrily.

"And why is that?" asked Myotismon.

"We'll stop you!" said Kairi.

The Crest of Light begins to glow, as Kairi rises into the air.

"No! Not that!" said Myotismon.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

Kairi falls, and Tai catches her.

"Kairi? You alright?" asked Tai.

Kairi nods.

"Myotismon aren't you sorry for the things you have done." said Angemon.

"No. I'm not. And I'm not scared of a couple of angels. It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World. Nightmare-" said Myotismon.

"Heaven's Charge!" said Angewomon, bringing her hands together.

A circle of pink energy appears in the sky, freezing Myotismon.

"Everyone give your powers to Angewomon! Wing Blade!" said Garudamon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

"Giga Blasters!" said Metal Greymon.

The seven blasts fly into the pink energy hole.

"Celestrial Arrow!" said Angewomon.

The energy flies down from the hole, and appears as an arrow in her bow made of pure energy. She fires it, and it hits Myotismon, disintegrating him. The eight digimon land, and digivolve back into Koromon, Tsunamon, Bukemon, Tanemon, Yokomon, Motimon, Patamon, and Gatomon. The digidestined run up to them, and pick them up.

"It looks like everything is back to normal." said Tai.

"Guess again. Look up." said Izzy.

The group looks to see the fog getting bigger and stronger.

"I thought we defeated Myotismon." said Tai.

"What if we didn't? What if we just made him stronger?" asked Joe.

To Be Continued...


	4. Final Battle

Izzy's house. Most of the digidestined arrive to check on them. Tai and Matt had gone to check on the people at the TV station. The phone rings. Izzy picks it up.

"Izzy. It's Tai. They're not waking up. Maybe Joe was right. Maybe Myotismon is still out there somewhere." said Tai's voice.

"Tai. You should get back here." said Izzy.

"TK! KARI! NO!" yelled 2 voices.

Izzy runs outside to see Tk and Kari riding Angemon and Angewomon, heading for the TV station. Sora, Joe, and Mimi are standing outside, with their digivices and crests glowing. Izzy runs out to join them.

"Izzy? Where are you going?" asked Izzy.

"To save the world. He's still out here somewhere. I don't know how, but we must stop him. You stay here, where it's safe." said Izzy.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

Joe, Gomamon, and Izzy climb on Kabuterimon. Sora grabs Birdramon's foot, as Birdramon takes off. Mimi rides on one of Togemon's gloves. Wizardmon still injured runs out the backdoor after them.

"JOE!" yelled Jim, Joe's brother.

"I'LL BE BACK, JIM! JUST TAKE CARE OF MOM, DAD, AND THE OTHERS!" yelled Joe.

"I WILL. JUST MAKE IT BACK HERE IN ONE PIECE!" yelled Jim.

"I WILL!" yelled Joe.

The 3 digimon head for the TV station, hoping to catch up with the 2 angel digimon.

TV station. Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon run out of the TV station. Suddenly an explosion erupts. They watch and see Venom Myotismon.

"Who is that?" asked Tai.

"It's Venom Myotismon!" said Demi-devumon, flying next to them, and laughing.

Just then he is sucked into Venom Myotismon, making him stronger. He also absorbs his remaining digimon forces.

"We've got to take him down, Tai!" said Matt.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

"Giga Blasters!" said Metal Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

The 2 blasts strike Venom Myotismon. He smiles, then blasts them, again, hurling them against the wall.

"METAL GREYMON!" yelled Tai.

"WERE GARURUMON!" yelled Matt.

"HAND OF FAITH!" yelled a familiar male voice.

"HEAVEN'S CHARGE!" yelled a familiar female voice.

"Huh?" asked Tai.

"MATT!" yelled Tk, jumping off Angemon.

"TAI!" yelled Kari, jumping off Angewomon.

The 2 kids run up to their brothers.

"Tk, Kari. You guys alright?" asked Matt.

"Yes." said Tk.

"Look. Here comes the others." said Kari.

Kabuterimon and Birdramon land. Togemon lets Mimi down. Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy jump down. Metal Greymon and Were Garurumon get up. Togemon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Angemon, Angewomon, and Gomamon join them. Venom Myotismon begins laughing as he watches the digimon, gathering together.

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"DIGIVOLVE AGAIN!" yelled Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy.

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Giga Blasters!" said Metal Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

"Wing Blade!" said Garudamon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Heaven's Charge!" said Angewomon.

The 8 blasts strike Venom Myotismon, causing smoke to form. The smoke settles, and he barely looks damaged at all.

"My turn!" said Venom Myotismon.

Venom Myotismon fires, and the blast turns the 8 digimon back to rookies, except for Gatomon. The 8 digidestined run up to their digimon to protect them. Venom Myotismon laughs.

"You think you can protect them. I will destroy the digidestined, for good. And now there is no one to stop me!" said Venom Myotismon, laughing.

The 8 digimon stand in front of the 8 digidestined to protect them, and the group of 16 glares at Myotismon. He laughs again as he is about to strike them. Wizardmon steps forward from an alley.

"No. Wizardmon!" said Gatomon.

"We have to stop him. once and for all." said Wizardmon.

"What are you doing?" asked Gatomon.

Wizardmon faces Myotismon, and fires at him. Venom Myotismon retaliates. Wizardmon dedigivolves into Candlemon, and falls to the ground.

"WIZARDMON!" yelled Sora.

Kari picks up the fallen Candlemon. Joe examines him.

"He's okay. He'll survive. But he can't handle another attack." said Joe.

"Allow me to put your precious friend out of his misery, before you join him in the afterlife!" said Venom Myotismon, laughing.

"Sorry, Myotismon. We're not going to let you win." said Tai.

"With my friends behind me there's now way I can lose." said Matt.

"You'll pay for what you've done to my family and friends." said Sora.

"We aren't going to let you hurt anyone anymore." said Mimi.

"It's our responsibility to take you down!" said Joe.

"And with hope..." said Tk.

"...and light..." said Kari.

"We'll take you down!" said 8 digidestined.

The 8 crests and 8 digivices glow very brightly. This bright light hits the 8 digimon, and blinds Venom Myotismon.

"MY EYES! THE LIGHT IS BLINDING ME!" yelled Venom Myotismon.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon!"

"Birdramon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to Marine Angemon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to Ophanimon!"

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Metal Garurumon!

"Horn Buster!" said Hercules Kabuterimon!

"Flame Tornado!" said Phoenixmon!

"Rose Tornado!" said Rosemon!

"Ocean's Love!" said Marine Angemon!

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" said Seraphimon.

"Eden's Javelin!" said Ophanimon!"

The 8 blasts strike Venom Myotismon. He begins to disintegrate.

"How could I lose? How could your digimon digivolve to mega?" asked Venom Myotismon.

"Because we're a team. And we're stronger than you'll ever be, Myotismon!" said Tai.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Venom Myotismon, as he disintegrates into data.

The digimon dedigivolve back to Koromon, Tsunamon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukemon, Tokomon, and Salamon. The 8 digidestined pick them up.

"Izzy, how did we stop Myotismon?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. I thought the prophecy talked about 2 angels of hope and light shooting arrows." said Sora.

Izzy turns on his computer, and then sees more of the prophecy at the end.

"There's more of the prophecy." said Izzy.

"Read it." said Sora.

"If the demon king beats the angels, then only the combined powers of the chosen children can defeat him." said Izzy.

"That must be our crests and digivices." said Tai.

"Combined they gave our digimon enough strength to digivolve to Mega!" said Sora.

"But I haven't even digivolved to ultimate yet." said Tokomon.

"And it was only a one time thing. So far the prophecy says that only the two strongest digimon shall be able to digivolve to mega. Only in time of great need will the 8 digimon be able to digivolve to mega again." said Izzy.

"But where does that leave us?" asked Tai.

Candlemon begins to move in Kari's arms.

"Wizardmon?" asked Kari.

"No. I'm Candlemon, now." said Candlemon, jumping down from Kari's arms.

Izzy opens his laptop and activates his Digimon Analyzer program. It shows Candlemon.

"He's a rookie digimon. And he can digivolve into 2 different digimon. Wizardmon if he's an evil digimon, or Sorcermon if he's a good digimon." said Izzy.

"So maybe next time you'll digivolve into Sorcermon." said Gatomon.

Suddenly the sky grows dark, and begins showing the digiworld.

"It's the Digiworld!" said Izzy.

"What is it doing in the sky?" asked Mimi.

"Remember the time difference. We left to stop Myotismon from destroying our world. We've only been here a few days. But it could have been hundreds of years in the Digiworld. And some new evil digimon could have taken over." said Izzy.

"And possibly hurt or killed too many innocent digimon. We have to go back." said Sora.

"Then it's agreed. We're going back." said Tai.

Jim drives up on a scooter, followed by the families of the digidestined. Just then Kuwagamon flies out of the digiworld, and strikes a plane, sending it towards the ocean.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Tsunamon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Bukemon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

Birdramon and Kabuterimon fly up and catch the plane, and land it safely in the water, where a boat picks them up. Then they turn to attack Kuwagamon.

"Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon.

"Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon.

The 2 blasts just go through him, and into the sky.

"That's impossible." said Birdramon.

Kuwagamon continues flying away. Kabutermion and Birdramon fly down, and dedigivolve to Tentomon and Biyomon.

"We've got to go back to the digiworld." said Tai.

"Before something worse happens." said Matt.

Their families are now all there.

"Goodbye, mom. We'll be back soon." said Tai.

The 8 digidestined shine their digivice into the sky, and rainbow beams of light fly from the sky. The 8 digidestined, their digimon, and Candlemon are taken into the sky.

"TAI! KARI!" yelled Tai's mom.

"MATT! TK!" yelled Matt's mom.

"JOE!" yelled Joe's parents.

"MIMI!" yelled Mimi's parents.

Tai's dad, Matt's dad, Jim, Sora's mom, and Izzy's parents look on proudly, and wave goodbye to digidestined, who vanish into the sky.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Tai's mom.

"Because they are the ones chosen to save our world, and the Digiworld where the Digimon are. There are good digimon and bad digimon, just like there are good people and bad people." said Izzy's dad.

"So what you're saying is our kids are the police of the Digiworld?" asked Tk and Matt's mom.

"Exactly. I'm worried about Izzy, just as much as the rest of you. But I couldn't stop him. Once he sets his mind on something there's no way to talk him out of it." said Izzy's mom.

"That sounds like Matt and Tk, too." said Tk and Matt's mom.

"Tai is like that too. But Kari's just a child." said Tai and Kari's mom.

"I know. But the 8 of them will save us all. And according to Izzy, they spent months in the Digiworld, and came back here on the same day to stop that vampire freak, Myotismon." said Izzy's mom.

"You mean they could already have been there a month while we've been talking." said Kari's mom.

"Yes. But the good news is, when they come back it could feel like a few minutes or a few hours, but it could been a few months for them." said Izzy's mom.

"We just have to hope and pray that they are safe. And believe that they can do it. With their families and friends behind them, they'll save that Digiworld, and be back here before we know it." said Sora's mom.

Everyone smiles now knowing their children/friends are heroes.

"Yes. We must be strong, and root for them." said Tai's mom.

The families and friends stand together.

"You hear that, Izzy. We believe in you, and we won't stop until all of you come home safely!" said Izzy's mom.

Digiworld. The digidestined fall through a black hole as they head into the Digiworld.

Castle. 4 digimon are talking. They come out of the shadows. The first digimon looks like a sea monster, who has metallic parts on him. The second digimon is a machine digimon. The third digimon looks like a puppet. And the 4th digimon looks like a clown. They are watching the 8 digimon and 8 digidestined arrive.

"So the digidestined have finally returned. That fool Myotismon was no better than Etemon or Devumon were." said the clown-like digimon.

"But we must prepare for their arrival." said the sea monster digimon.

"Exactly. Let's go play with them." said Puppetmon.

The very small amount of light vanishes from the room as the 4 digimon leave to greet the digidestined.


	5. Arrival, Meetings, Escape

Digiworld. The group arrives, and sees the Digiworld in ruins.

"What happened here?" asked Tai.

"Who could have done this?" asked Mimi.

"Mimi is that you?" asked a voice.

The group turns around to see Chuumon crawl out of a bunch of grass behind them.

"Chuumon?" asked Mimi.

"It is you." said Chuumon, jumping into Mimi's arms.

"What happened?" asked Mimi.

"After you guys left File Island, Sucomon and I did our normal routines, eating, eating, and more eating. But then the Digital World began to break apart. And he fell deep into the Earth. I never saw him again. Then we learned the 4 Dark Masters turned most of the Digiworld into Spiral Mountain." said Chuumon.

Chuumon points to a mountain in the sky.

"That's Spiral Mountain, where the Dark Masters now live." said Chuumon.

"The Dark Masters? Who are they?" asked Matt.

Just then the sky grows dark. A huge sea monster with a metallic body arrives.

"Oh, no. It's Metal Sedramon!" said Chuumon.

"Let's take him down." said Tai.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon.

"Howling Blaster!" said Garurumon.

"Horn Buster!" said Kabuterimon.

"Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon.

"Needle Spray!" said Togemon.

"Photon Torpedo!" said Ikakumon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Heaven's Charge!" said Angewomon.

The 8 blasts strike Metal Sedramon. The blasts deflect backwards.

"He's a mega digimon. No way could 8 champion digimon defeat him." said Izzy.

"RIVER OF POWER!" yelled Metal Sedramon.

The blast hits the ground, and the group goes flying down into a black hole.

New area. The group lands in another forest.

"I'll look ahead." said Angemon.

Angemon walks forward.

"GIGA CANNON!" yelled a voice.

An energy blast strikes Angemon, dedigivolving him to Patamon. Tk runs up to Patamon, and picks him up.

"Patamon are you okay?" asked Tk.

Patamon opens his eyes, and looks up at Tk.

"I think so." said Patamon.

Evil laughter is heard, as a machine digimon walks out of the forest.

"Who is this guy?" asked Tai.

"It's Machindramon, another Dark Master." said Chuumon.

"And he's another mega digimon." said Izzy.

"Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Giga Blasters!" said Metal Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

"Wing Blade!" said Garudamon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Heaven's Charge!" said Angewomon.

The 7 blasts strike him. Machindramon deflects the blasts.

"GIGA CANNON!" yelled Machindramon.

The group falls down into another black hole. The group continues to fall and then stops in an area that is just black air.

"Why have we stopped in the middle of nothing?" asked Mimi.

Just then Garudamon and Were Garurumon begin fighting.

"Garudamon, stop that!" yelled Sora.

"You too, Were Garurumon." said Matt.

"We can't stop it." said Were Garurumon.

"Our bodies are doing this by themselves." said Garudamon.

"What? By themselves?" asked Sora.

Sora's fingers move by themselves. Then they hear laughter. A wooden puppet digimon appears out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked Izzy.

"Maybe you should look it up on your computer." said Puppetmon.

Puppetmon using strings, guides Izzy's fingers on the computer, to find Puppetmon.

"He's Puppetmon, another mega digimon." said Izzy.

"I'd love to play with you some more, but it's time for you to go. Puppet Pummel!" yelled Puppetmon.

The blast dedigivolves the digimon back into their rookie forms, except for Gatomon. Then he cuts the strings, and they fly once more into the blackness below.

New area. The group wakes up, and looks around. It resembles the Roman Coliseum. A clown stands there.

"Look. It's a clown." said Tai.

"Once upon a time there were digidestined. They tried to climb Spiral Mountain to destroy the Dark Masters. But the Dark Masters destroyed them. The End." said clown.

"Sorry, clown. I don't like the sound of your story." said Tai.

"Me neither." said Matt.

The clown transforms into Piedmon.

"It's Piedmon. The last of the Dark Masters!" said Chuumon.

"It's time to take you down!" said Tai.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

Metal Greymon and War Greymon stand together.

"Giga Missile!" said Metal Garurumon.

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Trump Swords!" said Piedmon.

Piedmon throws the swords which destroy the 2 blasts, and dedigivolve the 2 digimon back to Agumon and Gabumon.

"Agumon!" said Tai.

"Gabumon!" said Matt.

Tai and Matt run up to their digimon.

"No. Why couldn't someone else have been chosen to save the world?" asked Mimi.

"You're constant whining is annoying me. You're going to be the first one. Right, guys?" asked Piedmon.

Puppetmon, Machindramon, and Metal Sedramon arrive.

"How can we fight all of them, when we couldn't beat them separately?" asked Tai.

Candlemon leaps out of Kari's arms.

"Candlemon digivolve to Sorcermon!"

Sorcermon fires at the 4 Dark Masters. Chuumon leaps out of Mimi's hands, and attacks them. Piedmon deflects the 2 blasts, hurling them in 2 different directions. Just then Piximon arrives onto the scene.

"Piximon?" asked Tai.

"Come with me. I can hide you for now." said Piximon.

Piximon tosses something, causing pink smoke. When the smoke clears, Piximon, Sorcermon, Chuumon, and the digidestined are gone.

"FIND THEM!" yelled Piedmon.

Machindramon, Puppetmon, and Metal Sedramon leave to find the digidestined. Soon Piedmon leaves, still angry.

Piximon's home. The group appears.

"Piximon? Where are we?" asked Tai.

"At my home. Don't your recognize it?" asked Piximon.

"Now I do. Thanks for rescuing us." said Tai.

"Tai, Matt. Your digimon may be the digital world's only hope. You must train and practice here. But I don't know how long we will be safe here." said Piximon.

Tai and Matt nod. Piximon shows the digidestined to their rooms, and they head to their rooms to relax. For the next day will be heavy training.

Spiral Mountain. The 4 Dark Masters are now together.

"I can't believe Piximon saved them. Does anyone know where his home is?" asked Piedmon.

"No. He hides it with his magic." said Metal Sedramon.

"But maybe they will talk." said Macindramon.

Macindramon turns on a screen. The group looks on the screen to see Whamon chained up in an underwater cave. Many cages lie on the ground next to the lake. Monzaemon, Frigimon, Meramon, Andromon, Elecmon, Leomon, Numemons, Otamons, Gekomons, Whamon, Sukamon, Shogunmon, and Drimogemon are in the many cages.

"If they don't know where Piximon's home is, once the digidestined surface, we can force them to surrender, or we hurt these digimon." said Piedmon, laughing.

"I knew it was good that we saved some of the digimon, instead of destroying them with the others." said Metal Sedramon, laughing.

Pixmon's home. Gennai rides Centarumon into his home.

"Gennai? Centarumon?" asked Piximon.

Gennai climbs off Centarumon, and the 2 walk forward to talk with Piximon

"The Dark Masters didn't kill all the digimon they encountered. Many are prisoners on Spiral Mountain." said Gennai.

"And they'll probably use them as bait." said Piximon.

Izzy had heard the conversation, and ran to tell the others what happened. Soon they had all changed, and were all outside talking with Gennai, Centarumon, and Piximon.

"I'm sorry. But as I said before, you're not strong enough yet to defeat the Dark Masters. You must stay here and train." said Piximon.

"Centarumon and I will now go see if we can find any other digimon before the Dark Masters capture or destroy them." said Gennai.

"Good luck, Gennai. We hope to see your safe return." said Piximon.

Gennai climbs onto Centarumon. Centarumon rides away, while Piximon leads the digidestined into training.

"Good luck, Gennai. Although I doubt you'll find many digimon. As for me, I don't know how long I can keep these kids and their digimon hidden from the Dark Masters. They're bound to find us eventually. We just have to train hard, and hope it's enough." thought Piximon.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
